Pressure sensitive materials, such as those derived from solidified pressure sensitive ink, respond in some way to an applied force. For some solidified pressure sensitive inks, their electrical resistivity or conductivity varies as a function of the applied pressure. Pressure sensitive ink has been used for various tactile or pressure sensitive devices such as pressure transducers, sensors, and strain gauges. For example, Maness, et al., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,734,034 and 4,856,993, describe a contact sensor for measuring dental occlusion. Also, McDowell, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,541,570, describes a force sensing solidified ink as well and methods of making the ink as well as an improved force sensor. And, Krivopal, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,989,700, describes a pressure sensitive ink and methods of its use.